Never Can Say GoodBye
by Santiva Potter
Summary: When Mercedes refuses to seal the deal, Santana finds herself teaming up with one of the last people she expected. Part 2 of 3.Samcedes/Quinntana friendship


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of Glee.**  
><strong>

**Never Can Say Good-Bye**

**By: Santiva Potter**

**Summary: **When Mercedes refuses to seal the deal, Santana finds herself teaming up with one of the last people she expected.

Samcedes/Quinntana friendship

* * *

><p>Santana Lopez was almost ready.<p>

She dipped her mascara brush back into the small tube and had nearly reached her right eye when—

"Tana!"

Brittany walked in frowning, a slightly dazed look plastered on her face. "They won't mersam. After everything that's happened, all I wanted for them was to start mersamming again, but she won't do it."

"Mersamming?" Santana repeated turning to face her girlfriend.

"She's referring to Sam and Mercedes."

Tina Cohen-Chang glided into the bathroom, also frowning.

"Not talking to you," Santana snapped, turning back to the mirror.

"Mercedes is still refusing to go out with Sam."

At that Santana slowly put her make up before pivoting to her fellow New Directions member.

"Continue."

"No one knows why," Tina began to rant. "God knows that they'd be perfect for each other, but Mercy is insistent on not letting it happen. Apparently she told Sugar that she needs some 'Mercy Time'."

"Mercy time? What the hell is that, some botched form of Quinndependence?

"I guess," Tina shrugged.

"You have to talk to her," Brittany pleaded. "I want them to Mersam again."

"Where is Doe-face? Isn't he supposed to be her GBF?"

"Kurt has already tried, plus as I'm sure you've noticed they haven't been exactly close this year—thank you Shane Tinsley."

"And Blaine Anderson," Santana added. "I like Bow-ties as much as the next person, but let's be real here: the presence of both of their significant others—not to mention Kurt's new-found fascination with Rachel Berry—led to them parting ways."

"True, which still leaves you as her real GBF. Please, Santana we need you to do this. They need you to do this. Hell, New Directions needs this!"

Santana, unimpressed with Tina's pleading, caught Brittany's eye who was nodding along. _Damn, the things I do for Britt. _

"Fine," Santana moaned, marching out of the girl's bathroom. Through the throngs of students clogging the hallway, she was able to spot Sam, moping—no he looked as if someone had told him that Mercy had die or worse that there wouldn't be an _Avatar 2_—**ever**_. _

_Pathetic! _Santana pushed her way through the crowd, grabbed Sam by his left ear and dragged him into the nearest classroom, ignoring his protest along the way.

"Jesus Christ Santana! What the hell is wrong with—"

Sam's fury was interrupted by Santana's right hand, which had gone flying across his face.

"What the hell was that!"

"Oh, so you are able to express emotion beyond 'Look at me, I look like a pansy!'"

A thin line grew on Sam's lips.

"You look as if someone just banned your impersonation for life or told you that Bambi's mother just died. It's exhausting to look at you."

"Did—did you just quote a Disney film?" Sam asked jerking back in surprise.

Santana raised a hand to silence him and under scalding gaze Sam could feel the ripe intensity of her '_judging you' _face.

"You walking around campus as if she died is pathetic, because news flash—she broke up with the bulldozer! Yes Mercedes Jones runs on a time clock that's a bit slower than the rest of us—perhaps that's why you two will be so perfect together—but she happens to be in _love _with you Trouty Face. Which is—you could you believe—the **reason **that she broke up with him in the first place!"

San stood silently for a moment, starring hard at his ex-girlfriend.

"Santana, why do you even care?"

"Look Lisa Rena, while your family was caved up in your cavities, Aretha and I got a chance to know each other a little better. And I have come to the conclusion that she deserves the best that this place has to offer, which sadly—thanks to the lack of ass around this school—means you. So pumpkin," Santana had now crossed back into Sam's personal space and patted his cheek, "I'm going to need you to grow a set, be patient and let Auntie Tana do what she does best."

Two periods later, while still on the hunt for Mercy, Santana came across quite the sight. Sam stood with a Statistics book in his arms, deeply invested in the in the math with Quinn, who held a look something akin to wistful. The conversation was short, with Sam walking away without a second glance but Quinn…oh Quinn.

_Never Can Say Goodbye, huh? _

Only seeing red, Santana strutted over to the former Cheerio sweetly singing, "And I thought that we were going to be friends this year."

Quinn closed her locker slowly turning to face the Latina.

"Santana, you haven't said two words to me since I rejoined the New Directions."

"Better than me not having to throw your little blonde head across the hall," Santana retorted.

"What are you talking about?"

"Just remember this Quinnie: the easiest way to get back on my hit-list, just walked away from you."

Santana didn't leave Quinn room for a response, turning away from the girl and strutting back down the hallway. And as she did so, she finally found Mercedes.

The resident diva was standing in the choir room, practicing a solo that she could probably do in her sleep, with Santana stormed in.

"Hey, three blind mice, out!" Santana snapped at the musicians.

"Excuse you, I'm in the middle of practicing!" Mercedes argued.

"I'm sure that the Three Musketeers are available later. I on the other hand am not."

Mercedes mumbled a soft apology to Brad, who shrugged before leaving behind the rest of the musicians.

"Okay, Santana what is it?"

"What is this I hear about you _not _being the next Mrs. Sam Evans?"

"Oh hello no! You did not interrupt—"

"You better believe I did, Wheezy! So kindly explain to me why—"

"It won't work!" Mercedes yelled, already exasperated. She sat down on the piano bench, her hands cradling her head.

"Why not?"

Quinn stepped into the choir room, closing the door behind her and slowly stepped to Mercedes.

"Quinn, get out! Nobody wants your—"

"You're not the only one who cares about Sam and Mercedes, Santana," Quinn snapped.

"Why do you care about me and Sam?" Mercedes demanded in a low voice. "Shouldn't you be jumping up and down at the chance to have him back?"

"In the beginning, I was," Quinn admitted. "You were dating Shane, I was single, he was single. We could be perfect again. But, Sam's not interested in me Mercy. He isn't interested in anyone who isn't you."

Quinn crossed the room and came to sit next to Mercedes on the piano bench, placing one hand on top of hers. "I broke his heart, but you fixed. You let him be Sam, something that neither Santana and I or any girl for that matter can touch. He loves you and I know you feel—"

"How do you know what I feel? How can either of you know? They're my feelings!" Mercedes snapped standing up.

"We know, because you wear your emotions on sleeve. Your whole body is like a billboard sign that constantly reads: I fucking _love_ Sam Evans!" Santana snapped.

"Not. Helping." Quinn snipped.

"Look I appreciate your concern," Mercedes interjected before Santana could send a retort Quinn's way, "but I need time. Even if I did have feelings—"

"Be honest, Mercy," Quinn said quietly.

Sighing, Mercedes started again, "I'm not sure that it's worth the heartbreak."

"What are you—"

"When Sam left I didn't leave the house for two weeks! It was petty and pathetic—"

"Mercy that's love," Quinn tried. "It hurts—"

"—and I can't do that again," Mercedes finished. "It's like you said, Quinn. In a few months, we're going to be all over the country, and after that all over the world. What's the point in starting a relationship when I'm going to watch it crumble into pieces anyway?"

"To cherish that time, while you still have it," Santana answered. "Better to have those memories than to never have anything."

"So that they can haunt me?"

"So that you can love them," Quinn replied. "So that you can remember; nothing is worse than forgetting memories that ought to be cherished."

Mercedes refused to look at either one of them and the three of them stood in an uncomfortable silence until the chimes of Mercy's cell phone rang throughout the room.

"I have to take this," she mumbled before exiting.

"Good God Aretha!" Santana groaned collapsing into one of the chairs.

"I almost thought we had her," Quinn sighed softly

The two of them fell into a comfortable silence that lasted for a few moments before Santana turned an accusing eye back to Quinn.

"What's the _real _reason behind why you're not after Sam."

Quinn shook her head, smiling softly. "I wasn't lying earlier Santana—"

"But..."

"But," Quinn ceded, "I am rethinking things about a certain ex."

"Dear God not—"

"No! God no!" Quinn laughed. "No, um they have enough drama going on without me getting involved. Besides, I really do think he loves her."

Santana nodded. "Wait, that means…"

"Yeah," Quinn sighed. "I feel like that's the only chapter left unresolved. I just, I don't know. There's nothing official. We're just talking."

"What is it with you and my ex-boyfriends?" Santana pressed teasingly.

"I think you mean, you and _my _ex-boyfriends," Quinn corrected smiling.

They laughed together for the first time in months, both of them reflecting wistfully on the good.

"We used to be friends, Santana. Best friends," Quinn said softly.

"Yeah," Santana agreed standing up. "I guess it's a good thing we've still got four months."

Santana smoothed out the wrinkles of her uniform as she made her way to the door, but stopped when she reached the door frame. "Do you miss it?"

"The uniform?" Quinn clarified. "God no."

Santana nodded, turning back to her. "Yeah, sometimes, sometimes I wish I could take it off more often."

* * *

><p>Thank you to everyone who reviewedfavorited/alerted for part one! Part three *should* be coming before next Tuesday. And now if you will excuse me-I must go rewatch _Human Nature _for the millionth time! :)

**A/N: **To those of you who were offended by the "ape" comment, I can honestly say, it was not written with a malicious intent and I am sorry if that offended you.

Much Love,

Santiva Potter


End file.
